Surprises
by LisaRaye Dudley
Summary: This fic is about Cory and Topanga's neighbors Corniqua and TyJuan who are having Cory and Topangas' godchild/Angela begins to feel there is something missing in her life/TyJuan and Topanga finally make up/ and more to come...R&R *Rewriting Chapters 6-11*
1. Surprises

This is a story just popped in my head and I have to write it down: 

TyJuan is still mad at Topanga, for having him arrested, and Angela finds out she has two unforgettable surprises. Its starts off with a 6-month pregnant girl named Corniqua, and her boyfriend, TyJuan, they're in Corniqua's house, chillin in the living room, when Topanga comes over.

Corniqua: (Standing by the kitchen door) So what do you want, TyJuan?

TyJuan:  (Laying on the couch) Nutin, why you assume I always want sumtin, when I look at you?

Corniqua: Cause you always do!

TyJuan: HA, HA (Sarcastically) 

Corniqua: Yea whatever. (Goes half way in the kitchen and gets stopped by TyJuans' request)

TyJuan: Hey baby, could u please get me sumtin--- (Gets caught by Corniqua)

Corniqua: See!!

TyJuan: (Smacks his lips) Maan dat was jus a ---, (Looking helpless) Please!!!

Corniqua: (Chuckles) Aight but this the last time.

TyJuan: (Sarcastically acting happy, but with a real smile) Okay!!

Corniqua: (Goes in the kitchen) Pop and some chips, right?

TyJuan: (Lays back on the couch and yells) Got some Kool-Aid?

Corniqua: Never run out.

TyJuan: Good.

Corniqua: Ok.

TyJuan: Ey! Make dem chips, Sour Cream & Onion!!  
Corniqua: (Smacks her lips then yells) Boy!!

TyJuan: Sorry!

Corniqua: (Coming out of the kitchen) Stop being picky!! Here, (Gives TyJuan his chip 

and Kool-Aid) 

TyJuan: Thanx

Corniqua: (Knocking TyJuan feet off the couch) ...and get yo feet off the couch!!! (Sits down on the couch)

TyJuan:  Hey!!

Corniqua: (Turns face TyJuan and puts her finger in his face) Shut up!!  

TyJuan: I quit!! (Lays on Corniqua chest)

Corniqua: Don't spill that Kool-Aid on me.

TyJuan: Cory

Corniqua: Don't call me that.

TyJuan: Ok, Ni Ni.

Corniqua: Much betta! Juan

TyJuan: I hate dat name.

Corniqua: Now you see how I feel when you call me Cory!

TyJuan: (Feeling on Corniqua stomach) You know I love you, right?

Corniqua: Yea!

TyJuan: And you _know, I __love our baby, too?_

Corniqua: Yea!

TyJuan: Gimme kiss.

Corniqua: (Kisses TyJuan on the lips)

TyJuan: (Jumps up and stands in front of Corniqua) Hey Nay-Nay, lets go in the 

bathroom and---

Corniqua: Ty!!!!

TyJuan: Ey, shoot brotha got needs

Corniqua: Well brotha needs to sit down and shut up.

TyJuan: Wateva gimme 'notha kiss

Corniqua: (Blows a kiss to Ty) 

TyJuan: Aww! You gon' play me like dat.

Corniqua: (Shakes her head "Yes") Mmhmm. 

Both: (Chuckles)

TyJuan: Aight!! I gotta go, lata on we gon--

Corniqua: Ty!

TyJuan: Jus playin.

(Corniqua and TyJuan hears knock on the door)

TyJuan: Who dat?

Corniqua: Ask?

TyJuan: Funny, (Goes up to the door) who is it?

Topanga: (On the otha side of the door) Me, Topanga!!

TyJuan: (Looks at Corniqua)

Corniqua: Let her in.

TyJuan: (Opens the door)

Topanga: (Comes in) Hel-

TyJuan: Bye!! (Leaves) 

Topanga: (Looks shocked)

Corniqua: Pangi!!

Topanga: Nikki, (Looking worried) is he still....

Corniqua: (Shakes her head "YES") Mmhmm, He still mad at you, who wouldn't, you had him arrested!!

Topanga: Well he looked the guy, who mugged me. (Sits on the couch) OOh comfy!!

Corniqua: (Chuckles) Looks can be deceiving.

Topanga: I'm sorry.

Corniqua: I think you should say that to Ty.

Topanga: (Sighs) Yeah.

Corniqua: Mmhmm!!

Topanga: So how's the mommy-to-be?

Corniqua: Tired.

Topanga: How my goddaughter in there. (Rubbing Corniqua's belly)

Corniqua: 'Cuse goddaughter, you, Ty and me are the same; want me to have a girl.

Topanga: What do you want?

Corniqua: A boy.

Topanga: A boy?

Corniqua: Problem?

Topanga: No, its just most mothers want to have a girl, and fathers want the boy.

Corniqua: Millennium, we woman want the boy, they want the girl.

Topanga: True!

Corniqua: Pangi, whatever happened to Cory?

Topanga: Don't ask?

Corniqua: Ok

Both: (Laughs)

(Meanwhile Angela and Shawn are on their way to Cory and Topanga apartment, Angela has a funny feeling about coming)

Angela: Shawn are we there yet?

Shawn: Angie come on you ask me that 3012 times, and for the 3012th time the answer is still "No!"   

Angela: Well I wanna hurry and see Cory and Topanga.

Shawn: Angela they're not going anywhere.

Angela: I'm just excited, to see them, they're gonna be godparent, I'm so happy for them.

Shawn: Me too.

Angela: I love you Shawn.

Shawn: I love you too Angela.

Angela: Shawn?

Shawn: Yea?

Angela: Are we there yet?

Shawn: (Sighs) 

(Fades)

(Back at Cory and Topanga apartment, Topanga is in the bathroom Cory is watching TV, and here comes a knock at the door)

Cory: I'll get it (Opens the door) Hey Ty

TyJuan: Hey, Cory you called.

Cory: About what?

TyJuan: About the bathroom.

Cory: Oh yes, the toilet, I can't fix it, it doesn't like me.

TyJuan: Its ok I'll fix it. Where is it?

Cory: Oh umm, right here.

TyJuan: Aight

Topanga: (Brushing her hair in the mirror)

Cory: (Comes in the bathroom) Come right on in.

TyJuan: (Comes in the bathroom) 

Topanga: (Stops brushing her hair) Ty.

TyJuan: (Looking at Topanga) Hey yo Cory, I'll fix it some otha time, I see its occupied (Leaves) 

Topanga: (Hangs her head and sighs)

Cory: (Holds Topanga) (Fades)

(A few hours later at the Matthews Alan is in the kitchen and Amy's on the phone)

Amy: Alan, I just got through talking to Topanga.

Alan: Oh really how's everything?

Amy: Topanga seemed upset.

Alan: Why?

Amy: Apparently she and TyJuan had a misunderstanding?

Alan: What about?

Amy: Remember that guy that mugged Topanga.

Alan: TyJuan was that guy.

Amy: No, remember she had TyJuan arrested because she thought he mugged her, well TyJuan is still mad at her.

Alan: Who wouldn't, she had her godchild's father arrested apparently, I would be mad too, if I was mistaking and put in jail for four months, for something I didn't do, I'd be ticked too.

Amy: You should've heard her it was like she was crying.

Alan: Amy, don't you get into this, this is between TyJuan and Topanga.

Amy: But Alan.

Alan: Amy!!!

Erik: (Comes in) Hey mom, dad.

Amy and Alan: Erik (hugs Erik)

Erik: Guess what?

Amy: What?

Erik: I'm married.

Amy: Married?

Erik: Yea.

Alan: Congratulation!

Amy: Who?

Erik: Take a guess.

Alan: Uh we give up.

Erik: C'mon in honey.

Rachel: (Comes in)

Amy: Rachel.

Rachel: Mom, Dad

Amy and Alan: (Hugs Rachel)

Amy: Rachel, I always knew you liked Erik better.

Alan: Amy!!

Erik: Hey where's Cory

Amy: Home

Rachel: You say it like its a bad thing.

Amy: (Covers her mouth) Excuse me!! (Runs upstairs)

Erik: What wrong with mom. (Worried)

Alan: Topanga

Rachel: What happened?

Alan: Topanga well is having problems with TyJuan.

Rachel: Who is TyJuan?

Erik: Cory and Topanga broke up?

Alan: (talking to Erik) No. (talking to Rachel) Rachel, see TyJuan is their neighbor, and father of their godchild, and well when Topanga got mugged, she accused TyJuan, and it wasn't him, and he spent four months jail, for something he didn't do, and he is still mad at Topanga.

Rachel: Who wouldn't?

Alan: Same thing I said.

Erik: So mom wants to help out and you won't let her.

Alan: Exactly.

(Next day at Corniqua and TyJuan house)

(Topanga comes over to talk to Corniqua)

Topanga:  TyJaun here.

Corniqua: Uh no.

Topanga: Good, Corniqua I have to talk to you.

Corniqua: About what? 

Shawn: (Knocks on Corniquas opened door) Topanga!!

Topanga: Shawn, Angela Hi!!

Shawn and Angela: Hi!!

Corniqua: Topanga, aren't you gonna introduce me to your friends?

Topanga: Oh, sorry, uhh Shawn and Angela, this is Corniqua, our next-door neighbor, and mother of our godchild.

Corniqua: (Laying on the couch) Hi!

Angela: You're pregnant? 

Corniqua: Si.

Shawn: Aren't you a little too young to be pregnant?

Corniqua: No.

Shawn: How old are you?

Corniqua: Topanga?

Topanga: Well to be honest, Shawn that's none of your business, not trying to be rude but she feels you really don't need to know.

Corniqua: Yeah! But in a meaner way.

Cory: Shawn, Angela when did you guys get here?

Shawn: A couple of minutes ago.

 Cory: I see you've met Corniqua.

Angela: Yea.

Cory: Well why don't you guys come over and we'll talk and catch up on good times.

Shawn: Yea.

Cory: Topanga.

Topanga: We'll talk later ok.

Corniqua: Ok.

Topanga: (Standing at the door) Angela are you coming.

Angela: Yeah in a minute, I think we need to talk.

Shawn: Alright.

(Shawn, Cory and Topanga leaves and closes the door)

Angela: (Sits on the couch) How old are you?

Corniqua: 19, and you?

Angela: 24. How many months?

Corniqua: Six.

Angela: (Sighs) Corniqua.

Corniqua: That's my name.

Angela: Why do I feel I know you?

Corniqua: (Shrugs her shoulders) I don't know, why do you?

Angela: Ever since I left my house, and drove all the way over here, I had this funny feeling that something exciting is going happen and I just don't what it is, then I see you, and you know what?

Corniqua: What?

Angela: You wouldn't believe me.

Corniqua: I sure wouldn't.

Angela: No you wouldn't. (Gets up and gets ready to leave)

Corniqua: Wait Angela, right?

Angela: Yea!!

Corniqua: I've been having funny feelings too, and now that look at you more, I kinda feel like I know you too.

Angela: (Leaves smiling)

(Five minutes after Angela leaves, Tyjuan comes in) 

Tyjuan: Hey, baby

Corniqua: Hey, umm umm.

TyJuan: TyJuan!!!

Corniqua: Yeah TyJuan that right gotta remember.

TyJuan: Yea whatever, gimme kiss.

Corniqua: (Blows a kiss to Tyjuan)

Tyjuan: Here we go with the games.

Corniqua: (Laughs)

(At Cory and Topanga's house)

The gang talks about what they've been up to and how life is going.

Topanga: Angela what were you and Corniqua talking about?   

Angela: Nothing important.

Topanga: Cory isn't TyJuan supposed to come over and fix the toilet?

Cory: Yea I called over an hour ago.

TyJuan: (Comes in)

Cory: Ty.

TyJuan: Toilet.

Cory: No I'm Cory.

TyJuan: No, I mean the toilet.

Cory: Oh right this way. (Takes TyJuan to the bathroom)

Five minutes later TyJuan come outta the bathroom

Cory: That was quick!

Tyjuan: Well there nothing wrong but the pipe was loosened and you're the toilet does hate you, and you haven't introduced me to your friends.

Cory: Oh sorry, TyJuan this is Angela and Shawn, Shawn and Angela this is TyJuan. 

TyJuan: Hi. Angela.

Shawn: My wife.

TyJuan: You married to him?

Angela: Yes you got a problem?

TyJuan: No, but do you want me to have one?

Topanga: Angela, TyJuan

TyJuan: Well anyway, as I was saying, I'll call you tomorrow. Aight!

Cory: All right bye.

TyJuan: (Leaves)

Angela: Who was that?

Topanga: TyJuan our godchild's father.

 Meanwhile at Corniqua and TyJuan's apartment Corniqua is laying on the couch as usual watching the WWF and yelling at the screen, while TyJuan is looking at her like she's crazy.

Corniqua: C'mon Jeff  "Swanton Bomb" is big butt, No!!! Silly Hardy Boy.

TyJuan: I told this stuff is fake.

Corniqua: So it maybe fake, but it's entertainment.

TyJuan: Yeah whatever.

Corniqua: Mmhmm.

TyJuan: (Sits on the couch) Have you met…

Corniqua: Ouch!!

TyJuan: (Jumps up)

Corniqua: (Starts laughing)

TyJuan: Funny. (Sits at the foot of the couch)

Corniqua: TyJuan.

TyJuan: What?

Corniqua: I want you and Topanga to make up.

TyJuan: (Looks at Corniqua) Baby you know I can'---

Corniqua: Please Ty, for me I don't want you and Topanga, to be like this, at least listen what she has to say. Please, and maybe we can you know, for one last time.

TyJuan: (Looks at Corniqua) Bye (Runs to the door)

Corniqua: Hey c'mere I was only playing.

TyJuan: (Stops) Dun you ever do that to a brotha, (Walking over to Corniqua) you got me all excited (Sits back on the couch).

Corniqua: Gimme a kiss.

TyJuan: (Kisses Corniqua)

Corniqua: (Laughs)

Later on at Topanga and Cory's place Shawn and Angela are sitting on the couch kissing, telling each other they "I Love You" and "I Love You More"

Cory and Topanga: (Looking at Shawn and Angela)

Cory: See Topanga why can't why we be like that.

Topanga: (Looking shocked at Cory)

Shawn and Angela: (Looks at Cory and Topanga then laughs)

Topanga: Cory.

Cory: What?

Topanga: Shut up!!!!!!

As soon as Cory and Topanga were about to start arguing TyJuan burst in and yells:

TyJuan: Cory! Topanga! It's Corniqua she's bleeding everywhere.

Angela: Oh my god.

All runs in Corniqua and TyJuan apartment.

Topanga: Oh my god.

Cory: I'll call 911. (Calls 911 and tells them what's happening.)

Topanga looks at Corniqua bleeding, and starts crying.

The paramedics come in and rush Corniqua to the hospital.

At the hospital everybody is sitting in the hallway waiting for a reply from the doctor.

Thirty minutes after waiting and pacing in the waiting the comes out, and Topanga and TyJuan comes up to the doctor, and the doctor say something to TyJuan and Topanga, and then they start to cry, then Topanga and TyJuan, as the continue to cry. 

                                   To Be Continued… 


	2. Full

Starting off we left off, Shawn and Angela visited Cory and Topanga, and they met TyJuan and Corniqua, and then after a while later something went wrong with Corniqua, and she was bleeding everywhere, and TyJuan ran to tell Cory and Topanga, and they rushed over the their pace and saw Corniqua sitting on the couch crying with blood all over her hands and the couch (I know I didn't mention this in Chapter 1, but in case you had a hard time picturing the situation, here it is) Cory called the paramedics, and they rushed Corniqua to the hospital. Meanwhile TyJuan, Cory, Topanga, Shawn and Angela, were waiting in the waiting room, when the doctor out and told TyJuan and Topanga, what had happened and Topanga and TyJuan held each other and cried.

TyJuan and Topanga are still holding each other, they stopped crying and Topanga looks at TyJuan.

Topanga: (Sniffing from all that crying) I'm sorry, I am so sorry.

TyJuan: It's not your fault.

Doctor: You can come in and see her now. 

The gang comes in the room and sees Corniqua lying in her bed.

TyJuan: Nay!!

Corniqua: What?

Tyjuan: The doctor told us that you almost lost it!!

 Corniqua: They told me, too.

TyJuan: (Grabs hugs Corniqua)

Corniqua: (Starts crying)

TyJuan: It's okay you didn't lose it.

Corniqua: No, that's why I'm crying,.

TyJuan: Why?

Corniqua: Did you Topanga make up?

TyJuan: (Kisses Corniqua) Yeah!!

Corniqua: Good

Topanga: Nay, 

Cory: How are doing?

Corniqua: (Looks at Cory like he's crazy)

Cory: Sorry!!!

Shawn: Can I ask you one question?

Corniqua: Shoot!!

Shawn: I haven't known you for long or 30 seconds, but I have a funny feeling that I have known you for a longtime.

Corniqua: (Looking at Shawn patiently) Shawn: Okay, are you related to Angela, I would really love to know are you related?

Angela and Corniqua: Not that I know of. (Looks at each other)

Angela: Shawn I think you have good point, I don't know why but I have this strange feeling to jus take a blood test and see if you really are.

Corniqua: This has taken a stupid twist, but it has taken my mind off of what just happened.

Topanga: Well Angela since you have this urge to it, why don't we.

Angela: Yeah why don't we.

Corniqua: Wassup with this "we" stuff, I don't speak French, and besides I have had enough blood taken outta me, today.

Angela: What don't have to do it today maybe a couples week from now, or tomorrow, please?

Corniqua: I'll think about it.

Angela: Thank you.

Two weeks later, Corniqua came home, and was showered with hugs and kisses, then the phone rings and it the doctors.

TyJuan: Ey umm Angela, it's for you.

Angela: Yes, it's the doctor, yeah mmhmm...

Corniqua: (Looking at Angela) 

Angela: Uh-huh, mmhmm, sure, thank you.

Corniqua: What'd he say?

Angela: Well he said, that you were not my sister and you're not related to me, whatsoever.

Corniqua: Okay. 

Angela: (Walks out the apartment)

Shawn: I'll go and check up on her (Follows Angela), Angela!! What's wrong?

Angela: (Turns around crying) Everything, I mean just when I thought I got away from my mother this happens.

Shawn: Angela what are you talking about?

Angela: Shawn, she is my sister.

Shawn: But I thought you said that…

Angela: Yeah well I lied, ok. 

Shawn: Why would you lie like that, yesterday you were happy and we all thought you wanted her to be you sister.

Angela: I don't know, for some reason, I was hoping when the doctors called they'd say she wasn't my sister.

Shawn: Angela, the first day we got you said you felt empty.

Angela: Yeah and you said eat a hamburger.

Shawn: Yeah, but that's because I didn't know what was making you feel empty, then at the hospital I kinda figured it out, and I think your emptiness is filled, you have a sister, and a niece or nephew on the way, Angela I know this is gonna hurt you, but don't be your mother, don't walk on something you'll regret. Don't walk out on this beautiful moment.

Angela: (Grabs Shawn and starts crying) Oh Shawn, its hard how can I face her, my sister that I haven't in 19 years till now.

Shawn: Angela, this is how, you're gonna go in the apartment and talk to your 19 year old 7 month pregnant sister, and tell her you love her.

Angela: (Stops crying and wipes her eyes) Okay.

Shawn: Now get up and lets go.

Shawn and Angela both goes into Corniqua apartment, and Angela walks over to Corniqua hugs her, and Corniqua is looking at Angela like she's crazy.

Angela: Nikki, You are my sister.

Corniqua: (Looking shocked) Is that what they said on the phone?

Angela: Yea that's what they said.

Corniqua: Well then why did you lie?

Angela: (Looks at Corniqua and speaks in a motherly voice) I don't like that this conversation is turning, apologize or change the subject.

Corniqua: No, I am practically a grown woman, well I am a woman, but another story, why did you lie?

Angela: Can I be alone with my sister.

Everybody except TyJuan agrees and leaves.

Angela & Corniqua: (Looking at TyJuan)

TyJuan: What?

Angela: You too!

TyJuan: (Looking around) Who she talking too?

Corniqua: TyJuan Leave 

TyJuan: But.

Angela & Corniqua: Leave.

TyJuan: Maan (Leaves)   

Corniqua: So why did you lie to me?

Angela: Well when the doctor call, I was hoping you weren't my sister.

Corniqua: Why? What? I'm not fit to be your sister, or something?

Angela: No, it's just that when he said you were my sister, mother came back, and her walking out on us, then having you and walking out on you, hurted, and look I'm saying you remind me of her, you don't, you better not be (Looking at her stomach).

Corniqua: (Touches her stomach) Oh No,

Angela: Look lets not argue (Pauses) For now.

Corniqua: (Shaking her head yes) Okay.

Shawn: (Opens the door half way and asks) Can we come in now? 

Angela: Sure.

Shawn: So let me get this straight, this beautiful, young 7 months pregnant girl is my sister-in-law?

Corniqua: Guilty

Shawn: (Hugs Corniqua)

Corniqua: Where's Topanga?

Cory: She and TyJuan were talking in the hallway.

Topanga: In the hallway Topanga and TyJuan were talking.

TyJuan: I wanna thank you Topanga for being there we I was in a very wrecking mood.

Topanga: Hey isn't that what godmothers are for?

TyJuan: Yea Hugs Topanga

Corniqua: Aww, that is so sweet.

TyJuan: Come here (Hugs Corniqua).

Corniqua: TyJuan?

TyJuan: Yess.

Corniqua: You're hurting me.

TyJuan: (Kisses Corniqua's forehead)

Corniqua This has been some very odd weeks, I almost had a miscarriage, found out I have sister who is 5 years older than me, and the two thirds of the most important people in my and the babies life finally made up.  

Topanga: Two thirds, who's the third? Angela?

Corniqua: Mmhmm, you guessed it.

TyJuan: Ey, ol' Angie and Me are gonna have us a lil talk.

Corniqua: TyJuan, don't even start.

TyJuan: But baby.

Corniqua: No. 

TyJuan: Aight (Start kissing Corniqua) 

Topanga: (Looking at Corniqua and TyJuan) I think I should leave you two alone. (Walks away)

TyJuan & Corniqua: (Still kissing)

Corniqua: Ty stop?

TyJuan: Why?

Corniqua: You know what happens when we, you kno.

TyJuan: C'mon one last time.

Corniqua: No, the baby's head think.

TyJuan: I'll watch out for its eye.

Corniqua: You are so nasty.

TyJuan: Please.

Corniqua: No, maybe some other time. (Goes in the apartment)

TyJuan: (Follows her)

Angela: Shawn I wanna thank you.

Shawn: (Shyly) For what I didn't do anything.

Angela: (Laughs and kisses Shawn)

Shawn: (Excited) Okay whatever I did, you're welcome.

Angela: (Laughs)


	3. Any Day Now

Any Day Now

We left off where Angie feeling happy because she's finally full, she has a sister who is now due any day now. It's time for Shawn and Angela to leave, but Angela doesn't want to leave her sister knowing she due any day now.

Corniqua: (Laying on Angie's bed while Angela is rubbing her head) I don't want you to go.

Angela: I know but I have to go back and check on the house, I'll try to talk Shawn in to letting us stay for a couple more days.

Corniqua:  But what if disagree, and says no.

Angela: I'm coming back next week.

Corniqua: (Sits up) But what if I have the baby before you get back, you'll miss the birth of your niece or nephew.

Angela: (Sits up) I promise you we'll be back before the baby comes.

Corniqua: (Lays back down) Whatever you say. (Turns away from Angela)

Angela: Nikki, come on don't do this to me.

 Corniqua: (Sighs)

Angela: I told you I'd try. Nikki, Nikki. (Sighs) Fine I'll do it now.

Corniqua: (Turns towards Angela) Angie (Innocently)

Angela: What?

Corniqua: (Innocently) Thank you (Smiles at Angela)

Angela: (Smiles at Corniqua) Welcome. (Walk out of the room)

Later on Shawn and Angela were arguing about staying.

Shawn: (Pacing the floor) No.

Angela: (Sitting on the couch) Come on Shawn, she's my sister, and I want to be there when my sister gives birth to our niece or nephew, and Cory and Topanga's godparents.

Shawn: (Sits on the couch and calmly say) Well ca-can't Cory and Topanga tape if we miss it.

Angela: (Stands up) What kind of uncle says that?

Shawn: An uncle that wants to go home.

Angela: Shawn she's my sister, and I want to be there I don't want to go.

Shawn: (Sighs)

Angela: Shawn she is due any day now, she could go into labor right as we get on the highway, and I promised her that I'd be there, please Shawn just for a couple of days.

Shawn: (Sighs) Alright!!

Angela: (Hugging and kissing Shawn) Thank you, thank you, thank you, thank you.

Shawn: Ok, ok, ok, ok.

Angela: You know what Shawn I love you so much, that I can't wait till tonight.  

Shawn: What you mean now?

Angela: Mmhmm.

Shawn: Here?

Angela: (Shaking her head "Yes") Mmhmm

Shawn: On the couch or floor

Angela: The floor.

Shawn: (Chuckles) Okay

 (Falls on the floor behind the couch moaning)

Later on Corniqua was lying on Topanga's bed sleeping till Topanga comes in the room yelling, and quick wakes up.

Corniqua: What the hell is your problem?

Topanga: I'm sorry, but Cory is driving me crazy, with baby clothes and diapers, he acts like the baby is his, and I'm gonna kill him if he doesn't shut up, not that there isn't interesting about the baby, but Cory makes me wanna hit him upside the head with a vase, or something and --- (Stops talking and realizes that Corniqua has fell asleep again)

Corniqua: (Eyes shut closed)  

Topanga: (Looking at Corniqua)

Corniqua: I thought you never shut up.

Topanga: (Laughs)

Shawn and Angela are laying on the floor, with their bottom part of their bodies covered, and Shawn kisses Topanga on the forehead, and the cuddle up, and then TyJuan come in.

TyJuan: Ewww!!, ya'll some freaks, now I see where yo sistah gets it from.

Angela: TyJuan you just don't come in peoples house like that.

TyJuan: Yes I can, this is mah house, and ya'll is lying in mah floor, behind mah couch, doing the nasty.

Shawn: Well I see you have a good point.

Angela: TyJuan what do you want?

TyJuan: Ya'll tuh get offa my floor, and behind mah couch, don't ever do that in mah house.

Angela: TyJuan can you hand me my dress please?!

TyJuan: (Picks up Angela little slinky blue dress) What dress?

Angela: TyJuan please?

TyJuan: This is a dress, this little bitty thing, lemme guess you bought this didn't you Shawn?

Shawn: (Chuckling) Guilty.

Angela: (Gets up and snatches, her dress, but as she got up, the cover came off of her and she was there standing Naked in front of Shawn and TyJuan and they both just stare at her, and she quickly cover herself up, and runs into the bedroom)

Shawn & TyJuan: (Staring at Angela) Whoa!!

(Fades out)

Later on Angela is sitting on the couch when TyJuan comes behind and grabs her and hugs her, and whispers in her ear.

TyJuan: Hey baby.

Angela: (Turns around and sees TyJuan) TyJuan you are so childish, why would do that?

TyJuan: I just wanted to see how you would react, I mean you should've have seen your face. (Laughing)

Angela: Shut up, uuhh umm, Ty, about earlier today that little umm…

TyJuan: Naked Session?

Angela: (Looking at TyJuan like she wants to shoot him) Yeah, since you've seen me uh… umm

TyJuan: Naked!?

Angela: Looking TyJuan like she want to hit upside the head) Unclothed, I hope you don't, umm.

TyJuan: Have naked thoughts about you.

Angela: (Looking at TyJuan, like she wants to slap him) Yes.

TyJuan: Dun wurry I aint gone have no thoughts about you, see I can control me mind, unlike you.

Angela: Thank you. (Thinks of what TyJuan just said) What?

TyJuan: It's you that I'm worried about having sexual thoughts about me, cause ya all kno dat I am so dayum fine, wit mah (Opens his shirt) 6-pac, (rubbing his abs), and ma firm abs, touch it, and mah cornrows, all tha ladies luh me, and I kno you want me too, but see baby I'm taken. 

Angela: Not for long (Grabs TyJuan and kisses him passionately)

After that Angie wakes up and finds out it all a dream, well the part where she kissed TyJuan, and rubbing his abs and 60pac, the other part is true.

Later on, Angela was sitting on the couch, and well deja vu all over again (I hope I spelled it right) 

Angela: TyJuan.

TyJuan: Angela.

Angela: Umm TyJuan, we have to talk.

TyJuan: About what? (Looking at Angela)

Angela: Oohh!! Nothing.

TyJuan: Okay (Sits on the couch) 

Angela: (Sits on the couch next to TyJuan) TyJuan, remember when you saw me, naked.

TyJuan: Yesssss!

Angela; I just wanna apologize…

TyJuan: You dun hafta apologize, it was just an accident, ya got up too fast and tha cover just fell off, I was kinda surprised, dayum gul you have a body outta dis world, esp. your hips, and thighs, Mz. Thickie Thick, but yo sistah got mo ass, sorry but she's a cutie wit a booty, a BIG booty, you got one too, but not big as yo sistahs though, and anyway boffa ya'll got body, Thickey Thick Thick chicks, boffa ya'll. Ey yo if ya feel ya needtah apologize, I accept.

Angela: Well TyJuan, thank you. (Hugs TyJuan)

TyJuan: Ey Angie.

Angela: What?

TyJuan: (Starts kissing Angela passionately)

Angela: (Wakes up and faints on the bed)

Next Day TyJuan was in the room with Corniqua talking about the baby when Corniqua tells TyJuan that she is craving for some food.

Corniqua: TyJuan I have a bad craving for some pickles and ice cream.

TyJuan: Is that all.

Corniqua: Yes.

TyJuan: (Gets up and gets his jacket and gets ready to leave and Corniqua stops him)

Corniqua: No wait, and some chips and cookies, a piece of cheesecake, strawberry, no chocolate, no chocolate/strawberry, hard candy, starburst, skittles.

TyJuan: Is that all.

Corniqua: Yes.

TyJuan: (Gets up and gets ready to leave and Corniqua stops him)

Corniqua: Oh yeah and some milk.

TyJuan: Want anything fa dinner?

Corniqua: (Throws a pillow at him)

TyJuan: (Closes the door and the pillow hit the door) Missed me.

Corniqua: (Laughs)  

After Corniqua sends TyJuan to the store to get her request, Shawn comes in and sits on the foot of the bed and starts talking to Corniqua,

Shawn: Naya, can I call you that? (Corniqua shakes her head "Yes") Thank you, Naya lets talk, in-law style, how are you feeling? How's TyJuan doing? Why did you put staying into Angela's head huh?

Corniqua: Fine. Okay. I want my sister to be there when her niece or nephew is born, I want you there too, and Cory and Topanga, and well TyJuan too, I haven't seen my sister all my life, and now I have some time to spend with her. You get where I'm going don'tchu? Please Shawn I don't want to argue with you, about this, I love to argue with you cause you are so cute, when you mad, your lips pout, and your eyes get all big, (In a baby voice) you are just soo cute when you get mad. (In her regular voice) Shawn please try to understand where I'm coming from, Uncle Shawnie.  

Shawn: Okay, Uncle Shawnie, cute, okay, we're staying for two days, and in those two days if our niece or nephew isn't is delivered we're gone. You hear me?

Corniqua: Yes.

Shawn: Where's TyJuan at anyway?

Corniqua: I sent him to the store, cravings.

Shawn: Oh I see, See ya later (Leaving) 

Corniqua: Bye.

Shawn: (Leaves)

It was about around 7:00 everybody had left to go out, Shawn and Angela went to a movie and Cory Topanga went out to eat, and TyJuan had to go back to work, so that left Corniqua all by herself lying in her bed, all alone. The doorbell rang and Corniqua had to get out of her bed and buzz the person in, as she ask who was the door, they yelled I can't get in the door was stuck, so Corniqua had to leave her apartment, and go down at least two flights of stairs, by her being due any day now, she wasn't supposed to walk down any stairs especially two flights, she made it down the first flight, but when she got to the second flight going down, she quickly clutched her stomach, the baby was coming, and before she knew it she fell down the second flight of stairs, and started screaming in pain, and holding her stomach. 

To Be Continued


	4. Falling Apart?

"Falling Apart?"

Well when Corniqua fell down that flight of stairs somebody saw what happened and quickly called the paramedics, and they rushed over and took her to the hospital. At the hospital she was quickly rushed into the delivery room, 5 minutes TyJuan was in the delivery with Corniqua, she didn't have any trouble during delivery, after going through 8 hours of pain, Corniqua gave birth to a beautiful baby girl, they named Ana Luisa Jenkins, 8 minutes after giving birth, Corniqua passed out, she was losing a lot of blood, and the doctor could not figure out why, they told TyJuan to leave, and he obeyed, 10 minutes later it just stopped, bleeding that is. They doctors told the family, Angela, and TyJuan, that cause of her bleeding was that fall she down that flight of stairs, and now she'd okay and everybody and everybody can come and see her. When they got in the room Corniqua was holding Ana Luisa Jenkins, TyJuan's name, how cute. Cory and Topanga were so happy that they are the proud godparents of a beautiful baby girl, Angela and Shawn was filled with joy, especially Angie, she had good friends like Cory and Topanga, she has a handsome husband, Shawn, a beautiful sister, and fine brother-in-law, and beautiful little niece named Ana, Angela was as we can all say finally full.

Corniqua: (Laying in her bed) Angie wanna hold her? 

Angela: Huh?

Corniqua: Your niece you wanna hold her.  

Angela: Well of course.

Corniqua: (Hands Angela the baby)

Angela: You are so beautiful, you know you have put your mother through hell, gave all of us a run for our lives, but in the end everything is all good. I hope you don't give your mother trouble cause as soon as do, I'll be right there waiting with a belt.

TyJuan: (Takes Ana) Lovely, beautiful, threaten her when she can't defend herself.

 Angela: Aw.

TyJuan: Don't worry Ana I promise you if Angie won't lay a finger on you.

Angela: Corniqua are you okay?

Corniqua: I just gave birth to a baby, how do you think I feel?

Angela: Just asking.

Corniqua: Well now I feel a little soar.

TyJuan: (Gives Ana to Corniqua)

Corniqua: Can I talk to Angela, alone please. 

TyJuan: (As Cory, Topanga, Shawn, leaves) Okay, want to---

Corniqua: No just lay her down.

TyJuan: Okay! (Puts Ana in her little bed and leaves)

Corniqua: (Sits up in the bed) So you're leaving tomorrow?

Angela: Yes.

Corniqua: Are you coming back anytime soon?

Angela: No I'm sorry, I won't be back anytime soon.

Corniqua: When will you be back?

Angela: Well I don't know.

Corniqua: We'll you be back, sometime this year? Next year? Ever?

Angela: Corniqua I don't know. I didn't wanna talk about this, I see what Shawn meant when he said we should've just left.

Corniqua: Ever?

Angela: (Pauses) Nikki, I umm oh god, Nikki, I hated I found out you were my sister, (Sighs) Nikki we're not coming back at all.

Corniqua: Why?

Angela: Well umm my job, and Shawn's job, we need and have to go back to work, or we'll get fired, 

Corniqua: Didn't I hear you and Shawn talking, I thought Shawn own his own business, and was the CEO, so who gonna fire him, himself? So this means this is the last I'll see of you? You and Shawn are gonna go back to New York, and go back to your jobs, and leave me and the baby. I'm I right?

Angela: You have TyJuan.

Corniqua: Big deal, you have Shawn, what does that mean? (Shaking her head at Angela, then stops) Don't even bring up, "If I never met you, you would've raised the baby, you and TyJuan, blah blah", that was then this is now, I found you, you found me, put yourself in my shoes, if I had any on. Angela you know what know you're reminding me of mom.

Angela: You take that back, now.

Corniqua: (Shakes her head "No") No.

Angela: You take that back, I am nothing like her, I will never be anything like her, NOW YOU TAKE THAT BACK.

Corniqua: (YELLS) NO!!!!

Angela: (Pointing her finger in Corniqua's face) I swear if you do not take that back this will be the last you'll ever see of me.

Corniqua: (Moves Angela's finger from her face and stares Angela in the face) I thought it was.

Looking at each other without a blink and Angela grabs her jacket and storms out of the room, then Angela and Shawn leaves the hospital.

After Shawn and Angela left the hospital, the went to Cory and Topanga's house, to get their bags, and they got their bags put them in the car, and as soon as Angela go into the car, she held her head down and started to cry, and Shawn comforted her.

 Three weeks and six days later Corniqua came home, sitting on the couch playing with Ana, and breastfed her, and then Ana fell asleep while sucking on Nikki's breast. Topanga came over and got Ana and laid her in her bed, and then Topanga brought up Angela, and all Nikki said was she didn't feel like talking about Angela, Angela was gone and that's that.

Topanga: Nikki you have to talk you about this, it's been almost a month since Shawn and Angela left, I think you need to talk about it.

Corniqua: Topanga, can you hand me Ana's pacifier?

Topanga: (Hand her the pacifier) Sure

Corniqua: (Puts the pacifier in Ana's mouth because she just woke up, and getting ready to cry) Here you go, no more crying.

Topanga: Nikki lets talk about this.

Corniqua: I have nothing to talk about there is nothing to talk about, right now. Topanga later on TyJuan is gonna take Ana to her grandmothers for a little visit then we'll talk about it then, (Ana giggles) you like that?

Meanwhile at Shawn and Angela place, Shawn was getting ready to leave, it was his lunch break, but we all know what he had.

Angela: Shawn don't go.

Shawn: Angela I have to go back to work.

Angela: Stay a little longer.

Shawn: Angie, I have an important meeting.

Angela: And your wife is not important?

Shawn: Oh no, baby you are the most important thing, person in my life, but you don't give me money.

Angela: Shawn.

Shawn: Kidding, are you gonna call you sister?

Angela: Shawn I told you.

Shawn: Yeah, yeah, yeah, but she's your sister, and well next to me, she to most important thing in your life, and you can't just let go. Now I am about to go to work. Now give me kiss.

Angela: (Kisses Shawn)

Shawn: And by the way have you seen my wallet?

Angela: No.

Shawn: Maybe I left it at work

Angela: Maybe

Shawn: I'll call Bob and see. Whoa! (Trips)

Eric: Shawn are you okay?

Angela: (Looking shocked and wondering where that voice came froom)

Shawn: I'm ok I just tripped over Eric (Looks down and sees Eric) Eric!!!

Eric: Hi!

Shawn: What are you doing here?

Eric: Rachel kicked me out.

Angela: Why?

Eric: Well we had an argument, and I called her fat.

Angela: Eric you don't call a woman fat. 

Eric: (Acting like a kid) Well she said I was "immature".

Shawn: I don't see an argument there.

Angela: Shawn!! Eric how long have you been under there?

Eric: Since two days before you guys returned, man you and Shawn are animals (Mocking the squeaks of the bed)

Shawn: I'm off to work, and Eric, when I get back, you better be gone, and Angela just to be on the save side call Topanga and see if it fell out my pocket at her house, or your sisters.

Eric: You have sister

Angela: Never mind that.

Shawn: Bye Angela. 

Angela: Bye Shawn, I promise I'll call, Eric where's your ring, I thought she just kicked you out?

Eric: Oh yeah, I threw it away, Rachel and I divorced.

Angela: I'm so sorry to hear that.

Eric: She left me for some French guy with a long moustache, and a funny voice, hate those kind of guys, so what's for lunch?

Angela: (Points to the door) Get out.

Back out Corniqua and TyJuan's house, TyJuan dressed Ana up for her visit to grandmas house, then Corniqua kissed Ana and then TyJuan goodbye.

Corniqua: (Pull with Ana in her car seat) Bye-bye, bye-bye. Got the bottles and diapers.

TyJuan: Right here (Holds up the baby bag) 

Corniqua: Bye-bye. (Kisses TyJuan goodbye)

TyJuan: (Picks up the car seat gets ready to leave) Bye. I gotchu tuhnite, so get ready.

Corniqua: (Laughs)

TyJuan walks out the door gets stopped by Topanga 

Topanga: Hey baby, going on your trip, today (Paying with Ana) Bye TyJuan.

TyJuan: Bye Topanga. 

Topanga: (Goes into Corniqua house as TyJuan and Ana goes down the stairs and leaves the building) Naya.

Corniqua: (Waving goodbye to Ana and TyJuan outside) It feels like they've been (Watching TyJuan put Ana in the car and they drive off) gone for a long time.

Topanga: Nikki it's only been 5 seconds. 

Corniqua: Feels like an eternity.

Topanga: Aw!!!!!! (Sitting on the couch)

Corniqua: (Sits down on the couch and sighs)

Topanga: So are you ready?

Corniqua: For what?

Topanga:  Naya, we need to talk about this.

Corniqua: I don't wanna, can we talk when the baby gets back.

Topanga: No. (Cell phone rings) hold on, (Answers her cell phone) Hello! Angela!! Hey, yeah, she's here, yeah, you think, ok I'll ask her. (Turns her cell phone off) Well Corniqua I guess it seems we won't be talking about Angela, because she's coming back, it seems that Shawn has left his wallet, and now can't get anything out of the back, so they are coming to get it and this gives you and Angela some time to talk, about what happened.

Corniqua: (Sitting back on the couch) Shawn left his here, it fell on the floor the day they left.

Topanga: Great, so when they get here, you'll give Shawn his wallet and talk to Angela.

Corniqua: Okay.

Two days after Topanga called Shawn and Angela saying that they wallet was at Corniqua's place Shawn and Angela rushed over and Shawn got his wallet, and Topanga told Angela that she and Corniqua needed to talk about what happened at the hospital, and Angela went over to Corniqua and TyJuan house while Corniqua was giving Ana her feeding and after Ana fell asleep, Corniqua laid her in her playpen next to the couch, then she and Angela talked.

Angela: She's gone, since the last time I seen her.

Corniqua: Yea three inches.

Angela: Look, Nikki I want to apologize.

Corniqua: Apologize for what, what did you do?

Angela: Remember at the hospital, I said I was nothing like my mother, and never will be, well that night at the hospital, I was my…our mother, I walked out on you, when you needed me the most, and that's why I am sorry.

Corniqua: No need for you to apologize, I was wrong, I should've known better, you have your own life, and I have mine, while I have two (Looking at Ana) if you include her. I can't keep you here, I know you're gonna come and visit, but how long, and far apart will your visits be, you come and see us next week and 9 months later you come for you second visit, I don't want that, I was afraid when you left you'll never come back, and what kind of Aunt, lies by saying I'll be back, and 3 years later you pop up, you've missed everything important, her first word, first sit up by herself, and first time she walked, and her birthdays, I don't want that, I want you here, but I know you can't be here everyday, and Shawn I even want him here too, and I swear if Cory mention bottles and diapers again, I'll chop of his head, I have so many bottles and diapers, that I don't what to do, and that's a promise.

Angela: You don't have to worry about that, I am never gonna lie to you, like that, if I make a promise you'll be sure I'll keep, and what this "I even want Shawn here too!!"

Corniqua: Shawn well…Shawn scared me, he acts like he hates me, and when did he ever have a nice little conversation with me?

Angela: Shawn is a very nice man, and he love you, if it was for him losing his wallet, and telling you are the most important person in my life, next to him, Shawn does not hate you.

Corniqua: Okay I was wrong, maybe Shawn does like…love me. 

Angela: He does, so, are we cool again?

Corniqua: (Looks at Angela, then looks at Ana) Yea we're cool (Hugs Angela then Ana, wakes up crying) Aw!!!

Angela: Aww

Corniqua: (Picks Ana up and rocks to quietness) Shh!!

Angela: Can I hold her? 

Corniqua: Sure. (Give Angela the baby) 

Angela: (Holding Ana) Hi, hi little baby, I'm your auntie, Auntie Angela, I knew I held you the day you were born, but this time, I am so happy to see you, now like I said don't be giving your mother any trouble, or else.

Corniqua: The only trouble she's been giving me is all her hollering, and diaper changing.

Angela: Nikki, how would you, Ana, and TyJuan like moving in with me and Shawn, just for a little while, until she turns 5?

Corniqua: Well it would be great, but what about Cory and Topanga?

Angela: They can come and visit, knowing them, and what you told me, they'll be over everyday.

Corniqua: Okay, but I have to talk to TyJuan about this.

Angela: No, let Shawn talk to him.

Corniqua: Okay.

To be continued…


	5. ...I Don't Think So!

"…I Don't Think So"

After Angie's and Nikki's one-on-one, Shawn wasn't ready to have a baby in the house, even though is not his, so Angela decided to sit down with Shawn, and have a little talk, she said if he doesn't try to convince TyJuan, no nookie , so Shawn had his talk with Tyjuan, about moving in with him and Angela.

TyJuan: You don't really wanna do this?

Shawn: Nope, but Angela, no talk, no nookie, you get the picture?

TyJuan: I saw why they sisters, just alike, Nikki used to do that to me…and still does!

Shawn: Sisters, can't live with them, can't without them.

TyJuan: Tru, tru.

Shawn: So what do you say?

TyJuan: Naw.

Shawn: Why?

TyJuan: All our lives, me and Nikki were trying to be on our own, and 3 years ago, we got this apartment, and then we had a baby, and I just don't want to go back, to living offa otha people.

Shawn: You're not gonna be living off of us, you're just gonna stay f-f-f-for five or more years.

TyJuan: Look man I appreciate wat chu doin fuh ya girl, but me and Nikki aint goin out like that you can ask her yo'self.

Shawn: (Coming outta her room) Ask who what? What about?

TyJuan: Nikki, tell Shawn we don't like living offa otha people.

Corniqua: We don't like living offa otha people.

TyJuan: And the offer you just gave us, sorry no can do.

Corniqua: And the offer you just gave us, sorry…what offer?

TyJuan: Angela want us to move in wit dem?

Corniqua: Oh that offer!

TyJuan: Yea.

Corniqua: Umm Shawn thanx and when can I move in?

TyJuan: (Looking at Nikki) What?

Corniqua: I agreed to go, earlier me and Angela talked about it, and I agreed, now Shawn is or was trying to convince to come.

TyJuan: You agreed to move in with your sister, after we discussed this over and over again, Nikki I don't want to live offa utha people.

Corniqua: Okay, but you have your family, and whenever I kick you out you run to them, or wherever.

TyJuan: Shawn thanx but no thanx. We're not goin' anywhere…

Corniqua: Hol on, TyJuan, I don't need your permission, and if I wanna go somewhere, I'll go, if I wanna go and live wit my sister and her husband, who I can't stand, I'm gonna go, and if you don't wanna come, oh well.

TyJuan: Okay, but the baby stays wit me.

Corniqua: No, wherever I go she goes.

TyJuan: I don't wanna go and if I stay she stay.

Corniqua: You aan jus kiss my ass my baby is going with me.

TyJuan: Naya (Grabs and Nikki's arm)

Corniqua: Ouch!!

Shawn: Hey man let her go. 

TyJuan: You stay outta this.

Shawn: I said let her go.

TyJuan: The hell wit chu man.

Shawn: (Punches TyJuan in the face)

TyJuan: (Lets go of Nikki's arm and grabs his nose)

Corniqua: (Looking at TyJuan and Shawn)

TyJuan: Oh so now white boy got balls.

Corniqua: Shut up TyJuan!!!

Shawn: Nikki get Ana and go to Cory and Topanga.

Corniqua: (Leaves with Ana)

Shawn and TyJuan just stares each other up and down

Corniqua: (Comes in Cory & Topanga's house) Angela, TyJuan and Shawn are fighting.

Everybody runs over where Shawn and TyJuan is and Cory breaks up the fight

Cory: All right break it up, what the hell is going on over here?

TyJuan: Your little friend here is tryin tuh break up a happy home.

Shawn: WHAT!

TyJuan: Dun play.

Corniqua: TyJuan! (Looking disgusted at him, then looks at Angela, Shawn, Cory and Topanga) Ey! Yo look here now, this how it all happened, Angela asked me to come live wit her and Shawn, I agreed, and Shawn wasn't feeling, till Angie, gave him some---

Angela: (Hangs her head and of a little embarrassing, while everybody looks at her)

Corniqua: Then Shawn agreed and he tried to talk TyJuan into agreeing, but he refused, and he said if I go the baby stays, and I didn't agree, then Shawn and TyJuan started fighting, after TyJuan grabbed and yanked on my arm, and that's how this big mess started.

TyJuan: Well if you leave, I'm leaving, you, this relationship, and the baby.

Corniqua: You're asking me to choose between you and my family?

TyJuan: Technically.

Corniqua: That's not fair.

TyJuan: Life isn't fair now choose.

Corniqua: You want me to choose?

TyJuan: YES!

Corniqua: Okay.

TyJuan: Then what's it gonna be?

Corniqua: Bye! (Points to the door)

TyJuan: You kicking me out.

Corniqua: Technically.

TyJuan: Aight, I'm out, I'm gone, Bye! (Leaves)

Corniqua: (Hangs her head)

Angela: Aw! Nikki, (Hugging Nikki) 

Corniqua: (Sighs)

A couple of days later Corniqua was packing Ana and her stuff, then Shawn came over and got their bags, and took them down to car and before they left they couldn't forget to say goodbye to Cory and Topanga.

Angela: (Hugs Topanga) OHH! I'm gonna miss you guys.

Topanga: AWW!! Come on we'll be over to see a lot now that our godchild is here.

Angela and Topanga: (Hugs again)

Cory: Bye Shawn.

Shawn: Bye Cor.

Cory & Shawn: (Hugs)

Topanga: Nikki I'm gonna miss you 

Corniqua: I'm gonna miss you too.

Topanga: (Hugs Naya, then Ana)

Corniqua: Bye.

After the goodbye session, Shawn, Angela, Ana, and Nikki, got in the car and drove off to the Hunter's house. When they got there Corniqua loved the house, and all she did was compliment the house, and when the got inside she was shocked to see it, and shocked that Angela and Shawn could afford all this. When the got there it night time, so after Angela gave her the tour, she got Ana and got dressed for bed, but before went they went to bed, they all watched some TV, and that was it. (I know its short and everything, but that's all want for this Chapter)  


End file.
